Camp Half Blood Poseidon's Daughter
by Hazza's Pretty Kitty
Summary: a story about a new camper, a daughter of posideon. My pen name used to be Gabi Daughter of Posideon. This story used to be called Camp Half Blood Posideon's Daughter but that was spelled wrong
1. The New Girl

**A/N: this is my first story so no flames plz! they will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**Angelica is an OC based on me!**

***pouts* no i don't own PJO. Happy?**

Percy POV

I looked up as a honey blonde haired girl with green eyes entered the mess hall with the two Apollo twins, Harmony and Melody. I wondered who she was, and who her parent was. Surely she had been claimed. I watched, as laughing, the girl said goodbye to the twins and made her way through the tables. I held my breath as she passed by each table, wondering which table she would stop at. She slowly passed by all the tables except for my table and the head table. She stopped in front of my table.

"Hi are you Percy?" she asked. I nodded, and she held out her hand. "I'm Angelica, your sister."

"Well, Angelica, if you're my sister, we don't need to have formalities." I said. She put her hand down looking embarrassed. I gave her a hug, and then she said,

"I should go unpack. See ya later Percy!" she waved and I waved back. I turned around to find Annabeth, and found her glaring at me.

"uh oh" I mumbled under my breath, "this can't be good."

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! The little blue button loves you! next chapter soon!**


	2. PERCY!

**A/N: hey so this is my second chapter! Hope u like it!**

Chapter 2: Annabeth's PoV

Just when I think I have an awesome relationship with Percy, he goes and hugs some girl!

Gods, doesn't she know he has a girlfriend? Maybe she's a new camper. But still. I stand up and storm over to Percy.

"PERCY WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?" I yell at him. He looks nervous. I can hear some people whispering. I know I'm making a scene but I have a right to! My boyfriend was just hugging another girl!

" Um, Annabeth, that's my sister Angelica." He says quietly. I blush.

"Oh. Sorry Percy!" I tell him. He stands up and gives me a hug, and kisses me on the cheek. I smile at him.

" I better go check on Angelica and make sure she's settling in ok." He says.

"I'll go with you." I tell him. He nods and takes my hand and together we walk up to his cabin!

**Well, that's all for now! Hope you like it and review or no more chappies. (Yes. I have stooped to threatening. : P)**

**Luv y'all!**

**GAB**

**No seriously. Gabi Angelica Blast name (Not really my last name, but its starts with a B. You get the idea.)**


	3. RENEE DENLO?

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time. School overload, ya know? Anyways, R and R!**

**Luv ya'll!**

**G**

**RR: *AHEM***

**ME: whaddaya want rick?**

**RR: YOU DON'T OWN PJO!**

**ME: not yet... MUAHAHAHAHA**

Annabeth P.O.V

Percy and I walked into the Poseidon cabin and saw Angelica sitting on her bed looking at a picture. I walked over to her and she looked up at me. She put the picture down and went back to unpacking her things. I picked up the picture and gasped.

"Angelica! How do you know Leo? I asked

"He used to go to my school-wait. How do YOU know Leo?"

"He's a camper here" Percy spoke up.

"Really?" she said, smiling.

"Yes." Percy smirked. "And you look like a Jack O' Lantern."

"Hey!" Angelica stuck her tongue out at Percy. I laughed.

"Real mature, guys." While we were talking Angelica had continued to unpack her clothes. I noticed that all her clothes were well known, expensive, and exclusive clothes.

"Hey Angelica?" I asked, "I couldn't help but notice that all your clothes are really exclusive. Mind telling me how you got them?"

She blushed. "Well, my mom is Renee Denlo-"

"Renee Denlo? The super, super rich, super generous mom with the mysterious daughter? SHE's your mom?" I shrieked. Percy snickered. I glared at him and he smirked at me.

"Yeah." She said. She looked down at her hands. "She knew, ya know? She was trying to protect me. They may not be the type of monsters you know, but the press slash paparazzi are monsters. I've seen the things that they do to my mom. Please don't tell anyone okay? I don't want any special treatment because I'm Renee Denlo's daughter." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay." I agreed, "But your clothes might be a giveaway."

"Oh." She said, looking at her clothes, "I hadn't thought of that. I guess I should probably get new clothes, huh?" She laughed.

"It's okay. I'll take you shopping this weekend. You can borrow some of my clothes until then. You look about my size. How old are you?" I asked

"Fifteen." She replied

"Oka-" I started to say, when the door flew open.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! Yay! Reviews! Love ya'll!**


End file.
